


Thank you for the meal

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Kudos: 19
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Thank you for the meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LukaMegurine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaMegurine/gifts).



"You know I am not your personal chef." Maeshima grumbles as he is tending to the pot of soup and the fish that is grilling in the grill. Shinozaki doesn't answer, he just stares at Maeshima's back. The red head turned to look at his boyfriend. Shinozaki only shrugged.

Maeshima sighs and continue cooking. It’s not like he could chase the white haired boy out now. This has become a daily routine. Shinozaki would show up at his house for breakfast and dinner for some reason. “I swear to god, Reo, your coach must be quite sick of you leaving early just so you reach here before dinner.” Maeshima mumbles.

Shinozaki just tilts his head to the side as he stares at Maeshima. “There is nothing wrong with me leaving early though.” Shinozaki says. Maeshima looks at Shinozaki with raised eyebrows. “You’re too full of yourself.” Maeshima huffs before turning his attention back to the food.

Actually Maeshima knows that Shinozaki would turn up to practice even earlier just so he could leave training early. Not like he could actually control that white haired boy. Maeshima just finishes up the meal and placed all of them into bowls and plates before putting it on two separate trays. Maeshima brought both trays to his dining table where Shinozaki is seated at.

Shinozaki and Maeshima don’t live together, Shinozaki’s father’s wishes. Shinozaki stays in a luxurious apartment complex, while Maeshima stays at a worn down, two story high one room apartment. It was small but homey. He doesn’t need that much space for one person anyway, and the rent is affordable too.

They ate in silence, just like they usually do. There was nothing they would share with each other, whether about their day or their work. They keep everything very separate. They finished dinner and Maeshima picks up the newspaper at his side. Shinozaki picks up both trays and brought them to the back. “I’ll do the dishes later. You should go home.” Maeshima says without looking up.

Shinozaki looks at the time. It’s still early. “I am going to stay for a bit.” Shinozaki says as he walks over to the dining table and sat back down on his seat. Maeshima glances up. He folded his newspaper and put it to the side. “You should go home. You have practice tomorrow.” Maeshima sighs. Shinozaki just shrugs.

“I have some pent up frustration.” Shinozaki says as he stares at Maeshima. “No way. Go jerk off or something.” Maeshima shooed his boyfriend away. “Come on, help me out.” Shinozaki whines. Maeshima shook his head as he picks up his newspaper again. “Please. Anything would be nice too.” Shinozaki tugged on Maeshima’s wrist. “I already said this once before, only on your off day.” Maeshima sighs. “If you don’t help me, I will skip training tomorrow.” Shinozaki says as he folds his arms across his chest.

Maeshima puts his newspaper away. “Don’t do that, I will get in trouble with your father.” Maeshima scratches his head, unsure of how to appease his boyfriend. “Then help me out.” Shinozaki says once more. Maeshima looked at Shinozaki before sighing. “Fine. It won’t be anything too physically draining for you.” Maeshima sighs.

Maeshima stood up and made his way to Shinozaki’s side. He knelt down in front of Shinozaki. Maeshima’s hands unbutton the button and pulls the zip down. Immediately, Shinozaki’s bulge shows through the thin fabric of his underwear. “I swear you’re horny all the time.” Maeshima mutters as he eases the pants down Shinozaki’s legs. Shinozaki just looked on as Maeshima continues on to remove his underwear. The cool air hit his skin which made him shiver.

“You’re already leaking...” Maeshima teases as his finger run over the slit. Shinozaki whimpers as he tries his best to keep his legs open. He feels so exposed. “Can you still get off with your front after so much training?” Maeshima licks from Shinozaki’s base, up his shaft. A strangled moan escape from Shinozaki’s throat. “Please...” Shinozaki whines. “Begging already? I barely touched you.” Maeshima chuckles as he continues to give kitten licks and small kisses to Shinozaki’s member.

Shinozaki held his hands behind his back. His hands don’t force Maeshima’s head down his cock, well he knows better not to do that. Maeshima’s lips finally slide down Shinozaki’s member, but at an excruciatingly slow pace. Strangled moans and whimpers comes from Shinozaki’s throat.

Maeshima move back up only to push Shinozaki’s whole cock into his mouth quickly. Shinozaki gave a choked gasp. Maeshima just smirks as he starts to move his head up and down at a more steady pace. Lewd sounds started to spew out of Shinozaki’s lips like a waterfall. The slurping noise is just a subtle background noise, though it is loud in Shinozaki’s ears. “K-kensei.” Shinozaki’s moans out. Maeshima hits Shinozaki’s thigh with quite a force. “S-sorry, master.” Shinozaki stutters as he tries to speak properly. The pleasure is not helping.

Maeshima goes a little faster, a sign of approval of sorts. Shinozaki only got louder and louder as he got closer and closer. Maeshima has always been good with his mouth. Maeshima’s tongue almost continuously teased Shinozaki’s slit, as it swirled around his shaft.

“Ngh... ugh... ah...” Shinozaki couldn’t really help himself as Maeshima continues to work his mouth pretty vigorously on Shinozaki’s cock. Shinozaki feels like he is floating towards heaven as the pleasure slowly overtakes his body. “M-master, I’m going to cum.” Shinozaki rushed those words out. It only prompted Maeshima to go even faster, driving the white haired man over the edge. It didn’t take long before Shinozaki shoots his load into Maeshima’s mouth.

Maeshima didn’t really hesitate to swallow the thick liquid. Some were even leaking dwon the corner of his lips. “You sure have a lot of pent up frustration.” Maeshima wipes the side of his lips with his fingers before sucking it clean. Shinozaki sat there panting as he caught his breath.

Maeshima went to the sink to do the dishes while he lets Shinozaki come down from his high. They barely have any time for this so called “pleasure”. It is a absolute luxury for them to be able to even carry out something as dirty as this. Shinozaki is after all a pro skater and Maeshima is a office worker. Both fields are equally demanding and time consuming. Maeshima is buried in projects while Shinozaki is busy with his trainings.

After washing the plates, he puts them on the rack before going back to the dining table. He sits opposite of Shinozaki, a smile on his face. “Thank you for the meal.” Maeshima places a kiss on Shinozaki’s cheek.


End file.
